<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nyctophilia by homoamphibians</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182534">Nyctophilia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoamphibians/pseuds/homoamphibians'>homoamphibians</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger Management, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Childhood Trauma, Confused Luther Hargreeves, DaD sEnT mE tO tHe MoOn (Umbrella Academy), Demisexuality, Developing Relationship, Disabled Character, G/T, G/t elements, Internalized Homophobia, Long-Term Relationship(s), Luther Hargreeves Deserves Better, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Moon, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shapeshifting, Shrinking, The Children Hargreeves Didn't Get, Thief, Witchcraft, canon except luther wasn't alone on the moon, demisexual luther hargreeves, luther redemption, shapeshifting powers, stoaway, thief main character, working through trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoamphibians/pseuds/homoamphibians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nemo James was a thief to say the least. He didn't really care about his actions. He had the skills  to do whatever he wanted so consequences just didn't exist for him. </p><p>He was a shapeshifter, able to change his size at will, leaving him with the perfect skill set to be a master thief. Nothing was too protected for him to steal. </p><p>That is until he winds up on a spaceship, 238,855 miles from Earth with no way to get get back home. He's trapped with an angry ape man who can't stand the idea of a lowlife thief stealing from his father. </p><p>And then the consequences start to matter. And maybe the consequences aren't the only thing that start to matter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luther Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nyctophilia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The task was easy enough. </p><p>Or at least, in theory it was supposed to be easy. </p><p>The plan was sneak into the billionaire's mansion, don't get caught by the security camera, grab something worth a lot of value, create a way to return and grab more stuff later, and then leave. </p><p>Simple. </p><p>Easy. </p><p>Quick and easy. </p><p>Should be an absolute cakewalk. </p><p>Except, like most plans Nemo had made, it had all gone to shit. </p><p>Surprising no one. </p><p>Well it surprised him a little bit, but that was just the narcissism getting confused on how he could ever do something wrong. </p><p>Silly narcissism, it forgot that he was a fuck up. </p><p>It kept on doing that, hyping up someone who had no clue what the fuck he was doing and getting confused when he didn't know what the fuck he was doing. </p><p>His narcissism, like him, didn't know what it was doing at all. </p><p>At least that was a common theme in his head, it would suck if him and the different aspects of him were not on the same page. </p><p>Getting onto the property was easy enough. </p><p>And had he not gotten distracted, he would already have been done with his task right now. </p><p>However, he had gotten distracted. </p><p>Being a professional thief, he had seen some weird shit. </p><p>That did not prepare him for a motherfucking space ship in an eccentric billionaires backyard. </p><p>Sure billionaires had really weird things. </p><p>Space ships though? </p><p>That was not a thing Nemo saw everyday. </p><p>Which was why, he immediately walked over to it. </p><p>To be fair, he was undetected and the door was open so like what else was there to do except go inside?</p><p>Apparently, not go inside. </p><p>Which was boring, but thinking back on it was the big brain move. </p><p>Lucky for him, he didn't have a big brain so he could just look in awe at the spaceship. </p><p>Which he absolutely did. </p><p>The inside of it was filled with buttons that practically gleamed with how new they were, the whole thing was metallic and futuristic and looked absolutely like a set on a movie lot. It didn't seem real. Then again, it was a motherfucking spaceship so it could never seem real. Spaceships were things out of sci-fi movies. Actually, his whole existence seemed out of a sci-fi movie. Maybe reality was just a really bad sci-fi movie that loved fucking him over. </p><p>Perhaps he was the underdog. </p><p>He was, after all, under a lot of things. </p><p>The perks of being able to change your body's size, being under literally everything. </p><p>Also, he was strictly a bottom so...that worked with the being under as well. </p><p>The mix of the great commentary his brain was coming up with not to mention the shiny objects distracted the hell out of him. So much so that he didn't even notice when someone entered. </p><p>He did, however, notice the spaceship door close. </p><p>Then came the sound of footsteps, big ones. </p><p>Nemo darted underneath the passenger seat. He did not want to die today, though a spaceship would be the ideal place to die. That would definitely be up there on the coolest places to be killed list that he didn't currently have, but should definitely make. </p><p>Probably in the top five places to be brutally murdered. </p><p>He should create a list. </p><p>That would be fun. </p><p>This sidetrack was no helping him stay alive. </p><p>The person stopped, taking a seat at the captain's chair.</p><p>That was when Nemo got a good luck at him. </p><p>This man was the biggest person Nemo had ever seen. Muscularly built, tall, arms were as wide as watermelons, and absolutely covered in hair. His head was small in comparison to the rest of his bulking frame but overall, he made Nemo feel like he'd shrunken down to even smaller than he had. </p><p>Fun. </p><p>The man strapped himself into the chair and began pressing buttons. </p><p>The floor started vibrating, rumbling as the spaceship came to life. </p><p>Fuck. </p><p>Spaceship rumbling wasn't a good sign. </p><p>That meant it was going to start up, and starting up meant blasting into space. </p><p>He couldn't go to space. </p><p>But he couldn't get out without the big man noticing him. </p><p>Would he rather be killed by the big man or get sent to space? </p><p>Dying wasn't good. </p><p>And dying in space would be cooler than dying on earth if it came down to it. </p><p>Apparently, the new plan was to hide and go to space and figure out what to do when he got there. </p><p>Space would be cool to visit. </p><p>This was fine. </p><p>Definitely not the plan going majorly wrong. </p><p>Going to space was just a cool idea, a new plan if you will, one that he absolutely knew what he was doing. </p><p>Why wouldn't he know what he was doing? </p><p>He could handle this. </p><p>Master planner, master thief, definitely had an idea on how to handle being trapped in a spaceship that was about to depart from earth. </p><p>The revised plan, see the absence of a plan because he had no idea what he was doing, kicked into place. </p><p>Nemo held onto the bottom of the chair as tight as he could. Koala this bitch. That was the revised plan. That was all of the revised plan, there was no more plan. </p><p>Hold tightly and pray to every god he remembered but never worshipped. </p><p>Be a clingy bitch and don't die. </p><p>He could do this. </p><p>It was going to be okay.</p><p>The spaceship blasted off. </p><p>He could not do this. </p><p>It was not going to be okay. </p><p>His ears and arms screamed at him. This was too much. This was way too much. </p><p>His arms gave out as he was pushed against the floor. This was how he was going to die. </p><p>His head pounded as the ground roared. He didn't even think about the 3rd option which was dying before he got to space because of a fucking rocket. </p><p>He wasn't even going to die in space. Lame. </p><p>Disappointing. </p><p>After what seemed like ages, his vision flickering in and out as he was slammed against the floor, in a very unsexy way might he say, the pressure released and he flew into the air. </p><p>His gut sank and his body flew about the ship. </p><p>Then pressure surrounded him as an exceptionally hand grabbed him out of the air. </p><p>His ribs crunched. </p><p>Or at least he thought it was his ribs. </p><p>Could be his whole body. </p><p>He exhaled, his head screaming at him, his everything screaming at him, maybe he was the one screaming. </p><p>And then everything went silent. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll say it right now, Luther deserved a better redemption arc and much less hate than the fandom gives him<br/>He's not perfect and yeah during season 1 and 2 I'm just like boy what the hell are you doing but like I'm with that with literally every Hargreeves in the show cause none of them have braincells send tweet</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>